


lipstick

by prettysugawara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Kissing, M/M, erm that's it rly, inspired by that photo of Kate Middleton writing "king" in lipstick on prince William's chest, so like there's a lot of kissing n stuff, theyre at a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysugawara/pseuds/prettysugawara
Summary: Suga, for some reason, brought a lipstick in the shade "shocking scarlet" to a college party.





	

Suga giggled, and the room lit up. It was warm, even slightly stuffy in there, and the only source of lighting was some fairy lights draped above the desk, which mean a warm glow emanated from the walls and turned the edges soft.  
They were collapsed on the bed, half sitting, slumped against the headboard. The door was half open, and music thrummed, shaking the floorboards with heavy bass emanating from the floor below; Daichi heard whoops and "yyeeehhhaaaaaww!"s and some really strange noises from the closet across the hall.  
However, Daichi didn't care about those noises. He cared about the soft laughter spilling from the lips of the boy above him.  
They were both tipsy, but not so that they didn't know what they were doing; maybe if they'd stayed in tonight they'd be doing just this on the bed at home. It was the sort of tipsy that made everything a little bit funny, a little bit silly.  
Suga was sitting on top of Daichi, sort of, and his face was buried in Daichi's neck. It felt nice. His hair was soft. Daichi reached up absentmindedly to touch, stroke (tug?) on it, when Suga looked up.  
Lipstick had been messily slashed 'round his mouth from sometime earlier that evening, a shocking scarlet staining his skin and lips and teeth. He giggled again, and Daichi joined in this time because Suga looked funny, god dammit, funny and cute and wait now he wasn't giggling because that red red mouth was on his and it felt really great.  
The kiss was sloppy, and they kissed as much skin around each other's lips as much as they found actual lips but neither of them minded. Well, Daichi would have minded if he thought about the lipstick, but at the time he was actually thinking about how he could now tug on Suga's hair and how Suga made a little whimpering noise when he did, but kissed Daichi harder every time.

Suga's hands were grabby when he was drunk. Fingers scratched lightly down Daichi's arms and down his shirt, scrabbling to undo his buttons in haste. Daichi couldn't really do much to stop him (and why would he want to, anyway?) so he rested his hands round Suga's waist and shuffled slightly lower down on the bed. A hazy thought drifted to the front of his mind, we should maybe close the door, but he made no move to get up. He doubted anyone would be sober enough to disturb them.  
Those hands had undone his buttons halfway, and Suga was now lying fully on top of Daichi.  
"Hey," he said.  
"Hey, Sug."  
"Koushi." Suga giggled. He liked being called by his first name - by Daichi, that is.  
And Daichi smiled. "Hey, Koushi."  
"I have lipstick on," whispered Suga.  
"Yeah."  
"You don't."  
"Well, there's probably some smudged all 'round my mouth by now."  
"Yeah, but-" Suga reached into the pocket of his jeans- "not enough."  
He whipped out the tube and uncapped it. Daichi tensed slightly, but his nervousness turned to confusion when Suga didn't try to get to his face. He was holding the lipstick like a pen.  
"I'm gonna write 'CAPTAIN' on your chest."  
"Koushi, what the fuck."  
And Suga leaned in, lips brushing Daichi's ear lobe ever so slightly.  
"I thought you liked it when I called you that?" he whispered hoarsely. "Right, Captain?"  
Daichi gulped.  
Suga leaned back, sat on Daichi's hips firmly. He began to write.  
It tickled.  
Daichi began to snicker, then laugh properly, and brought his hand up to cup Suga's jaw. Suga hummed and smiled too, pressing his face into Daichi's palm as he finished off his final letter with a flourish.

The word was written in cursive, bright and bold across his chest. Daichi tugged the hair at Suga's nape and grabbed his wrist so he wouldn't try to write anything else on his skin. Suga hummed again, turning his head to kiss Daichi's wrist, and Daichi leaned up to peck his cheek.  
"Love you," he muttered, as he sank back down.  
"If you love me, can I take a photo of you?"  
"Only if I can take one of you."  
"Set it as my lockscreen?"  
"Homescreen. And cover it up with apps."  
"Deal." Suga's wrist was released, and he dug his phone out from his trouser pocket, leaned back to get the 'perfect angle.'  
"Smile."  
Daichi grinned, and he didn't have to fake it. "My turn. Smile for me."  
Suga did. Just for him.

...

In the picture, Daichi had smudges of bright red kiss marks all over his mouth and cheeks and neck. His smile was a sleepy one, crinkling his nose and making his eyes warm and cozy. His shirt was open down to his belly button, and across his pecs was written "Captain," in a beautiful but slightly wild cursive script, bright bright vermillion staining his skin. His gaze was focused on something above the camera; whatever it was, it must've made him very happy.

The picture of Suga was shadowed on one side, as there was only one lamp in the room. It meant that the light glinted on his ruffled hair and his eyelashes cast shadows on his cheeks, on his beauty mark under his honeyed eyes. Lipstick was all over his mouth, almost like he'd eaten it, but there was a faint pink mark on his nose like someone had kissed him. He was slouched over slightly, and his shirt collar betrayed a glimpse of his collarbones, and his smile was without teeth but with full cheeks and a glow that lit up the room.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first fic!!! thank you for reading, please leave kudos if you liked it and if you really liked it (or if you have any tips for me) then comments would be much appreciated


End file.
